Ven's Diary
by Rinristelli
Summary: "Today we finally moved in to our new home right here in Dentora. It's peaceful, it's nice, and did I mention that we have the world's deadliest family of assassins as our neighbors?" [AU] Probable Killua X OC.


_A woman sat beside her child, brandishing a small red book in her hands._

" _Do you know what this is Ven?"_

 _Ven looked up to see the object in her mother's hands, tilting her head a little as she looked at it curiously._

" _A red book...?"_

 _The woman chuckled. "Yes, but it's not just any book sweetheart. It's a diary."_

" _Oh. A diary?"_

" _Mm-hm," Her mother nodded. "In here, you can write anything that happens. It's good to keep track of all the events that happens in your life, and someday when you're old, you can reread your diary and go back to those days. Isn't it wonderful?" Her mother concluded with a soft dreamy sigh before turning to her with a big smile. "And it's all yours~."_

 _Ven blinked with owlish eyes. "Really? Why are you giving it to me?"_

 _The woman smiled softly. "Because I've noticed how you're having a hard time communicating with others, Ven. Really, you're like your father at times," Ven pouted at the umpteenth comment with her father while her mother laughed. "Writing helps to improve speech and vocabulary...It's also a good way to sort out your thoughts. That's why I want you to have this diary and put all the good things that happens in your life, okay?"_

 _There was a moment of silence as Ven slowly reached out to take the small red diary, the feeling of the hardbound book foreign under her fingers, and unusually warm in her hands. She looked down on it and smiled._

" _...okay."_

 _Ven was 11 years old when she first received her diary. Ven, the awkward runt of the family just because she didn't possess notable talents like her three sisters. But that didn't keep her from working hard, even conceding to her father's treatment like she was the son he never had._

 _Little did they know that the usually brooding, awkward little Ven was far from what they thought she was..._

 _The only thing in the world that she deemed ever understood her real self was her diary -_ _the most valuable possession she has ever received -_ _where she was free to express herself._

 _Nevertheless, life was smooth for Ven and her barely written diary._

 _Until she turned 14, when they moved to the other side of Dentora, home to Kukuroo Mountain. Home of the Zoldycks._

 _This sudden life changing event didn't sit so well with the girl and before she knew it, the humble little red covered diary had been the receiving end of it all._

( o – o – o )

 **4 years later**

\\\\\Dear Diary,

Ven here! I know I haven't been writing lately, what's there to write anyway? Aside from you know, moving from our perfectly lovely neighbourhood to this somber side of Dentora.

I know my complaints are getting old about the whole 'moving away' thing, but even to this day I still don't get why my parents decided to move to this place. Really, what were they thinking!? What logical person wants to live nearby a creepy looking mountain with supposedly the world's deadliest assassins living on it?

Not my parents, apparently.

Though on a side note, we have quite the interesting neighbours. As I've said before they are top assassins known as the Zoldycks. Yup, you read that right. Assassins. A-S-S-A-S-S-I-N-S. Real deadly people who kill for cash. As in people practicing how to kill people. As in professional killers for _hire_.

I know I'm exaggerating here but it's just so reassuring knowing we live next to these guys! Ha-ha, it's just so _great!_

Ahem. Back to the topic, the Zoldycks are hella famous, or _infamous._ But strangely enough, even though they are well known throughout the world, no outsider really saw the Zoldycks before. Hell, even after living here for a year and four months I still hadn't seen any of them. They were as nonexistent as I don't know, the tooth fairy maybe? Ohh but they exist alright, and they always get the job done.

As far as I'm concerned, they're a family of assassins who are already around many years ago. I've heard that the current generation consists of the grandparents, the parents, and then finally the five children who are said to be all males. Even now I still get bothered by the fact that how could their parents make them kill people? No, hold on. How could they even consider assassination like a normal everyday occupation like, oh I don't know, baking? And even passed that down from generations to generations!?

But it's not like I can't relate to them poor souls because my parents turn out to be remotely crazy as well. Why? Because instead of acting like normal, sane people with ACTUAL COMMON SENSE and moving away from the place, my dear mother actually decided to BUILD A FUCKING CAFÉ AND SOUVENIR SHOP for the tourists that actually VISIT Kukuroo Mountain who take selfies in front of their creepy humongous gate.

But I guess that's normal...? Yeah, it's totally normal. After all, the government knew of the assassin's residence but instead of taking action they actually made the Zoldyck's home into one of Dentora's main tourist attractions. Facepalm.

...Though nobody really gave a damn about how uncanny the place is or about the family of assassins. They all believe that there's nothing to be afraid of as long as you don't enter slash trespass the estate.

Because that's where the horror starts.

One time, I overheard a tourist that bought stuff from our shop say that those who entered the estate never came back and that they saw a giant paw throwing away the remains of whoever dared to trespass.

I still get shivers every time I recall that moment. I know the Mountain and the estate is terrifying as it is, but ever since I heard that tale about what giant man-mangling beast could be living in there, my mediocre sense of security got _wrecked_.

I mean, I always pass by the Zoldyck's gates on my way to school! And in case you don't know, I walk a good kilometer to school since there are no busses – other than the tourist bus of course – that go here which absolutely sucks. Anyway I would hasten my pace every time I pass the gate on my way to school. I am absolutely scared at the thought that if I am not fast enough, the monster might get out and get me. But I am careful not to run since that would make me seem rude to our neighbour's guard, Zebro-san (who is technically also our neighbour, the one that we actually see on a regular basis.)

So yes~ cutting to the chase life's been the usual bore and chore even after we started living here. But today, something unexpected happened.

Today, for the first time, I saw a Zoldyck. With my own two magenta eyes.

The second I laid my eyes on him was the moment I realized that truly, these people were just like what the rumours say. Mysterious and beautiful. Just like what a living myth would be.

This Zoldyck boy, I could tell that he wasn't an ordinary Zoldyck. He had white silvery hair and sharp, cat-like, _electrifying_ blue eyes.

And he looked to be around my age! (Smile)

How did I see him in the first place you ask? Well imagine this. It happened around late afternoon...

The whole Zoldyck estate is surrounded by tall stone walls and our house happened to be near those walls. Our house really isn't that near the walls, per se, there's still about a good 20 meter distance but it was enough to sneak a peek on what's on the other side of the stone wall should you climb on the roof. As it happens, I was up on the roof earlier that time when I saw him on the other side of the wall, a white tuft of blur, but as I squinted my eyes and retrieved the goddamn binoculars from my room...I could see him clearly. The Zoldyck boy who was gracefully perched on top of a tree. My guess was, he was definitely hiding from someone, or something.

I panicked for a moment before quickly hiding myself to avoid being caught. I creeped my head from the chimney and he was still there, a playful look across his face. A soft smile appeared on my face that time. I know he was an assassin, yet he looked like any normal male teenager. Except maybe (ugh I'm embarrassed to say this) he's definitely the most good-looking boy that I've ever seen throughout my 15 years of existence.

Cough. Blush. Ahem.

Anyway, as I stood there admiring him, his playful expression suddenly faded into a blank one, his charming smirk dissolving into a flat line as he stood up from his crouching position. My heart raced with dread as my hands unconsciously tightened around the binoculars. Crap, he definitely sensed I was looking at him! I quickly hid behind the chimney again and stayed still, silently praying he wouldn't find me out. Or worse, come for me and end my days.

I stayed like that, nervous and breathing heavily for about a full minute before cautiously peering to look if he was still there…

As soon as I could see what was in front of me, my eyes widened, my knees shook and an involuntary chill ran down my spine.

He was still there and was facing my direction. Our eyes met.

He was looking at me.

He was looking straight at me.

He was looking suspiciously straight at me.

He was looking suspiciously and angrily straight at me.

My heart missed a beat. The damned organ plummeting to the depths of my stomach. He was a Zoldyck. He was a goddamn Zoldyck! And there I was gaping like a stupid goddamn idiot! It was then on that moment of utter terror that I realized that there was a reason why nobody who ever encountered them lived to tell the tale. Because seeing them meant a direct special trip to Hades!

And now that I've seen him, that an outsider saw him, he's definitely going to kill me and feed my damned carcass to that giant beast pet of theirs! I just know it!

Our aimless little staring contest went on for a while – both frozen in place, both anticipating the other's move – until...

He moved a muscle.

Bye-bye life! And Hello! permanent residence in the land of the dead.

...Or that would've been the case if it weren't for that sweet, sweet voice that suddenly came from within the forest.

"Onii-chan~!" It called, successfully getting our attention. From the tone, I suspected it to belong to a child. "Where are you?" The voice called again, closer this time.

I was a bundle of frightened nerves. It was definitely another Zoldyck. But looking back now, I was thankful for that because it really seemed like I was saved in the nick of time. Then at that moment, my ears caught the silver haired Zoldyck's not so quiet whisper. I think it was an 'Auka'? Or was it 'Anuka?' Whatever, it definitely had an 'A' and a 'K' in it.

Anyway, I whipped my head to him at that and our eyes met again. My heart almost stopped in fright, but then he abruptly turned away, gave me one last glare of suspicion over his shoulder before disappearing into a blur to God knows where. I knew it was my cue to leave as well. I didn't even notice I was trembling the whole time until I stepped back. And as if I hadn't had enough bad luck that day already, my foot slipped on one of the lose tiles on our roof and I fell.

Although my luck didn't seem to run out entirely when I happen to land on top of the sacks of flour that I relocated that day. The sacks were soft and I didn't break anything, but it wasn't really a good place to land because not only did I get powdered in wheat flour, I ended up sneezing the whole time I was there thanks to my ultra-sensitive nose.

Thankfully Mom or any of my sisters hadn't find out about that little accident yet. I'd probably get scolded big time for that, but that's the least of my problems, at least I'm alive. :D :D :D :D (Yes quadruple smileys because come on! I achieved something no one else in the world did. HOLY MEGA HELL YEAH! \\\\\

.

The girl paused from her writing in order to stretch her fatigued arms above her head. For a moment she ran her pen through her short black hair as she thought of what to write next. After deeming that it was probably enough, she began writing again.

.

\\\\\ And that's a wrap to everything interesting that happened today. I honestly enjoyed it. I still can't believe I saw an actual Zoldyck with my own eyes but the thrill I felt earlier, it was definitely for real.

I wonder who that silver haired Zoldyck is though? I kind of want to meet him!

...On second thought, it's probably better if I don't see him ever again. _Ever._

I'm quite content of my boring but peaceful lifestyle thank you very much.

Though I get the feeling that these days will not last for long...

Well, I'll worry about it when it actually happens.

'Til next time,

Sincerely, V-

.

"VEEEENNNIIIICCCAAAAA! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Ven, fully named as Venica Thlaspi, flinched upright in her seat at her mother's high pitched and obviously angry voice.

She sighed, stood up from her seat and was about to leave when she bent over her desk one last time to finish writing today's diary entry.

"Venica!" Her mother called again.

"G-give me a moment!" She responded, scribbling hastily on her diary before finally bolting out of her room with a nervous yet contented grin on her face.

.

\\\\\Sincerely, Ven.

P.S – Mom just found out about my crash landing and she's calling me by my full name. Oh boy. But I suppose it's a small price to pay after laying my eyes on that Zoldyck boy earlier. \\\\\

.

Outside Ven's window, the trees swayed and their shadows danced under the gleam of the moon. For a brief moment a person's silhouette could be seen right outside the glass, his silver hair dancing with the breeze. But then he was gone by the time you would blink.

( o – o – o )

 **A/N: Hello, you have reached the end of chapter 1. Good for you! =D  
This is actually a rewrite of the former ONESHOT chapter and I finally got off my ass to actually type and update it. Hooraaay! ****ヽ** **(*´** **[]** **`)** **ﾉﾞ**

 **So this is an AU story where Killua is older and is actually a proud assassin. Meaning, he did not go and join the Hunter Exam nor met Gon through that experience. (Please don't throw things at me.)**

 **It's just a story about a girl who moves to Dentora who gets to live right next to the Zoldycks and writes the interesting things that she has experienced in her not so secret diary =D (As you have known already.)**

 **This plot has been flying around like an unmanned spaceship in my head lately and I would want nothing than to get it out of my head and share it with the world. And I am inviting you, (yes YOU) to join me and Ven in her adventures concerning her badass neighbours. Won't you come and join us? (cue tear-stricken puppy face.)  
**

 **So, any comments, questions or perhaps violent responses? Go on and let me know by reviewing or Pms! I'd love to talk to you guys.**

 **Thank you for the click and I'll see you next chapter! :D**

 **Love, peace, and diaries,**

 **~ Rinri.**


End file.
